


Who Do You Belong To?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, ish dynamic, yep das it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: they help up brandon after hes attacked by john silver but chuck gets jealous when trent leans in to kiss him and has to remind trent who he belongs to
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs genius idea by the way this was hella fun to write

_ It doesn't mean anything. Trent just felt bad. He's just an affectionate guy. It's just a kiss.  _

Chuck tried to tell himself but he couldn't help the wave of jealousy attempting to consume him as Trent leaned forward and tenderly pressed his lips to Brandon's for just a moment. 

_ But Trent is mine. Brandon’s fine he didn’t die. He doesn’t need Trent to kiss him. I do!  _

His thoughts very quickly changed as Trent stroked Brandon’s upper arm, still standing right against him. Chuck didn’t think as he grabbed Trent and pulled him back into his chest. 

“Uh it’s good you’re okay, Brandon but we should go, right Trent?” Chuck wrapped his arm possessively around Trent’s chest as he looked down at him, not totally sure what his expression was portraying. 

“Um yeah I guess, sorry Brandon, we’ll see you later.” Trent reached forward again but Chuck stopped him, tugging him away with a firm hand, the other one coming up to grip his hip probably harder than was strictly necessary. He quickly led Trent out of the room leaving Orange still standing and staring at Brandon. 

“Bye Brenton.” 

“His name is Brandon, Orange.” Chuck said, without looking as he pushed Trent back to their room. 

  
  


“Chuck?” Trent looked up at him with a frown, Chuck looked weirdly serious and he was pressing hard into Trent’s hip. It didn’t hurt and it was actually kinda hot, but it was still weird. Especially with how worried Chuck was about Brandon, it seemed strange that he’d just leave him all of a sudden. 

Chuck didn’t answer so Trent just turned to face forward again until Chuck was opening their dressing room door and pushing him inside. 

“Chuck what’re you!–” Trent’s eyes went wide as Chuck shoved him against the door and looked at him, gaze full of fire. 

“Who do you belong to?” Chuck asked and Trent frowned again. 

“Huh?” Chuck bared his teeth and grabbed Trent’s face. He looked down at Trent’s lips, face falling as he gently swiped his thumb along his bottom lip. 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked again, grip retightening and eyes gaining their previous intensity. 

“I–I, you. I belong to you.” Trent shivered as Chuck dragged his hand from his hip under his shirt to rest just under Trent’s chest. 

“Right, so baby tell me, why were you kissing someone else?” Trent flushed and ducked his head, looking down between them. 

“He was hurt, I was trying to make him feel better.” Trent whispered, squirming slightly as Chuck dug his nails into his skin. 

“I know you wanted to help, baby, you’re such a good boy.” Chuck pressed his lips to Trent’s temple making him whimper. Chuck snaked his hand from Trent’s cheek to the back of his head to pull his hat off, dropping it to the floor, and slipping the hair tie out letting Trent’s hair fall around his shoulders. 

“Ah!” Trent cried as Chuck yanked on his hair drawing his gaze back up to Chuck’s. 

“But you belong to me, did you ask if you could kiss Brandon?” Trent winced and shook his head. 

“N–no, I’m sorry.” Chuck pressed himself flush against Trent, he could feel the rapid rise and fall of Trent’s chest and the prominent bulge growing in Trent’s shorts. 

“Mhmm, now you know I have to remind you…” Chuck leaned in closer until his breath was hot against Trent’s ear. “That you’re mine.” Trent couldn’t help the whine that escaped his throat as Chuck bit down on the skin behind his ear. Trent wriggled in his grasp, rocking his hips forward until Chuck dug his nails deeper into his sternum. 

“No baby, you keep still. You need to learn to be a good boy again after making me jealous.” 

“Ye–yes.” Trent shuddered, using all his willpower to not move as Chuck tugged roughly at his hair. 

“That’s a good boy.” He stepped back away from the door and took Trent with him by his hair. Trent cried out again at the slight sting as he bent over, trailing behind where his hair was being manipulated. 

Chuck dragged them to the middle of the room, pulling Trent back up to full standing. 

“Get on your knees, baby.” Chuck loosened his tight grasp on Trent’s hair and let the soft locks fall from between his fingers as Trent did as he was told. Trent waited patiently as Chuck regarded him, taking the time to figure out exactly what he wanted. 

“Don’t move.” Chuck said and walked to Trent’s bag. He reached in and searched for a second before pulling out one of Trent’s headbands, pausing for a moment to take off his shoes before coming back, stepping around behind Trent. 

“Wrists, babe.” Trent pulled his wrists together and Chuck wrapped the headband around a few times until they were tight together. 

“Okay?” Chuck came around to kneel in front of Trent and waited for a response before moving on. 

“Yes.” Trent adjusted the positioning slightly and nodded. Chuck wrapped his hand around Trent’s neck and placed a kiss to his cheek before standing back up tugging his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere off to the side. 

“You kissed someone else so now you gotta put that pretty mouth to work. Take off my pants, baby.” Chuck ran his hands through Trent’s hair, tilting his head back, appreciating the sight as Trent looked up at Chuck through his eyelashes and parted his lips. He grasped the front of Chuck’s waistband with his teeth trying to tug them off. Trent shuffled on his knees and tilted his head down somewhat awkwardly as Chuck’s shorts barely managed to slide down his hips making Trent growl in frustration. 

“Fuck it.” Trent muttered and leaned down to the bottom of Chuck’s pant leg, biting down on the fabric and yanking hard. Chuck’s shorts slid down falling to his ankles, leaving Trent faced with the wet spot staining his underwear. Trent licked his lips and whined looking back up at Chuck. 

“Good job baby.” Trent whimpered at the praise but kept his eyes on Chuck’s bulge. 

“I know you just wanna suck me off and since you’re so good at it, I’ll help you out.” Trent nodded appreciatively as Chuck slid his own underwear off, kicking them away along with his shorts before gripping onto Trent’s hair again. Trent wasted no time opening his mouth and slowly taking Chuck’s erection, sucking and licking up the length of him. 

“Fuck yeah baby, this is what your mouth is for, don’t you dare forget again.” Chuck watched his dick disappear into Trent’s mouth and groaned, he looked so sexy down on his knees for Chuck. 

Trent moaned and flexed his hands in their constraint. His cock throbbed, he wanted to be touched so bad, hips thrusting uselessly against nothing but the space between Chuck’s legs but he wanted to show Chuck he was a good boy. Trent focused on making it as good as possible, swallowing hard and pulling back, swirling his tongue around the tip before sliding his lips back down. 

Chuck rocked his hips forward as his head fell back, closing his eyes, savoring the feel of Trent’s lips wrapped around him. After a few more shallow thrusts he pulled Trent back, sliding his dick out of his mouth. Trent looked up, lips shiny and swollen, chest heaving, a blush spread across his face and down his neck. Chuck loved how he looked in that moment. 

“I– is it bad?” Trent scrunched his eyebrows together in worry, he wanted to be so good for Chuck. 

“No babe, it’s so good I could’ve come down your throat just then, but I’m not done with you yet.” Chuck couldn’t stop staring at Trent’s lips, couldn’t stop thinking about how the last person those lips kissed was fucking Brandon Cutler. 

“You better get the fuck up here and kiss me.” Chuck demanded. Trent scrambled to his feet, licking his lips, immediately leaning in, kissing Chuck with an intensity, a deep need to let him know he owns Trent. Chuck forced his tongue into Trent’s mouth, laying claim to what was his. Trent moaned as he thrust forward unable to stop himself from finally getting some friction. Chuck reached underneath Trent’s shirt with one hand, the other going behind to undo Trent’s binding so he could take his shirt off. Chuck broke the kiss momentarily as he exposed Trent’s upper body. 

“God you’re so sexy, and you’re all mine.” Trent nodded rapidly. 

“Yes I’m yours. You own me.” Chuck surged forward at that, possessiveness taking over as he grabbed the sides of Trent’s face and kissed him passionately. Trent’s hands were free but Chuck didn’t give him permission to touch. His fingers twitched at his sides aching to reach out and hold Chuck, jerk him off, do anything to make him feel good. 

“Please,  _ please  _ can I touch?” Trent asked, breathless and wanting. 

“Touch me baby.” Chuck allowed before reattaching hips lips to Trent’s sucking and licking hungrily, attempting to erase the presence of anyone else but Chuck. Trent instantly reached for Chuck’s erection, stroking him at a fast pace, the other going to rub at Chuck’s chest, squeezing and massaging the muscle under his fingers as he kissed Chuck back. 

“Slow down baby, I know you’re eager but if you make me come now I won’t be able to fuck you.” Chuck grasped Trent’s wrist that was still pumping back and forth quickly. 

“Sorry, I just want to make you feel good.” Trent ducked his head as he pulled his hand away, letting it rest on Chuck’s hip. 

“You are baby, you’re so good for me. I know you didn’t mean to make me jealous,” Chuck brushed his hand over Trent’s lips again and tilted his head back up. “but these lips are mine.” Chuck leaned in again kissing Trent much slower this time. Trent sighed and Chuck pressed closer as they both savored the feel of their mouths moving together perfectly. Chuck ran a hand down Trent’s spine, getting to the waistband of his shorts and pushing his hand underneath, grabbing a handful of Trent’s ass. 

“Take these off.” Chuck commanded and Trent was quick to oblige. He kicked his shoes off and slid his pants and underwear down at the same time. It just occurred to him that he was still clothed, Trent was so focused on Chuck and making up for the mistake he made. Once everything was off Chuck grabbed at Trent’s hips roughly, turning him around, and shoving him against the table to the side of the room, bending him over and holding Trent down with a hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Ungh  _ Chuck! _ ” Trent cried as the tip of Chuck’s dick brushed against him. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” Chuck backed away from Trent, leaving him against the table as he went to retrieve the lube and condom in his bag. 

“You, Chuck, I belong to you.” Trent shook with anticipation, fists clenching on either side of his head while Chuck admired the view, leisurely coming back behind Trent. 

“What did you do wrong, baby?” Chuck popped the cap off the small bottle and poured a generous amount over his fingers. 

“I kissed someone else without permission.” Trent gasped out as Chuck teased his entrance. 

“Mhmm, and will you ever do it again?” Chuck leaned over Trent’s back, still not pressing in. 

“No, no I’ll never do it again, I’ll ask you first because you own me, Chuck  _ please! _ ” Trent said, rushing through his words, stomach and legs tightening in an attempt not to push himself back on Chuck’s finger. 

“You’re such a good boy.” Chuck praised, peppering kisses on Trent’s shoulders as he finally pressed his finger in eliciting an obscenely loud moan from Trent. 

“That’s it baby, scream my name so everyone knows you’re mine.” Chuck set a fast pace immediately angling for Trent’s prostate. 

“Chuck! Fuck  _ Chuckie!  _ Oh god!” Trent groaned, precome leaking onto the floor. Soon Chuck was adding a second finger, opening him up as he sucked hickeys all along Trent’s back. 

“No one else gets to see you like this, ass out for me, just begging for my dick. God I love you.” Trent whined and pushed his hips back as much as he could underneath Chuck. 

“If you love me, you’d fuck me finally.” Trent said breathlessly, making Chuck smile. 

“Oh baby you were being so good, you’re lucky I think it’s sexy when you talk back to me.” Chuck bit down hard on Trent’s neck, making him squeal, as he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He opened it up and rolled it on unhurried as he watched Trent squirm on the table. 

“Oh god Chuck you’re killing me, please I need you, I’ll never kiss anyone else again unless you tell me to. Chuck  _ please, fuck me!” _ Trent pleaded, arching his back and lifting his ass up as far as possible, presenting himself to Chuck. Chuck licked his lips at how hot that was, he gripped Trent’s hips and pushed in fast with no warning. 

“Aah!  _ Fuck!” _ Trent shouted, turning into a moan as Chuck pulled back out and slammed forward fucking Trent rough and quick. 

“God you feel so good baby.” Chuck grunted as he kept thrusting hard, the table rocking against the wall at the force. Trent was moaning and wailing as Chuck hit that spot with every thrust. 

“Oh Chuck!  _ Chuck! Fuck yes!” _ Chuck made Trent feel so good, he didn’t ever want Chuck to be mad at him, but he secretly liked how jealous he got, the possessive way he fucks into Trent, claiming Trent to be  _ his _ . He loved the way Chuck owned him. 

Chuck ran his hand through Trent’s hair, yanking his head back as he leaned over him again, licking a long stripe up the side of Trent’s throat. He bit down, marking Trent where everyone could see. Every noise Trent made reverberated through his neck, Chuck loving the feel and pressing his lips to the skin gently. He snapped his hips as fast as he could manage, jolting Trent forward every time. 

“Mmm, baby I know you’re getting close, you love it when I fuck you rough, but you need to learn to ask permission.” Chuck whispered in Trent’s ear, Trent’s responding whimpers filling the space along with the sounds of skin slapping together hard. 

“P– please Chuck, need to come. Please let me come.” Trent whined as Chuck’s hand slowly snaked across his hip to grasp his cock. 

“C’mon baby, come for me.” Chuck stroked him in time with his thrusts, Trent rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Chuck’s dick and in his hand. It didn’t take much longer before Trent’s ass clenched around Chuck causing both of them to moan and Trent was spilling over Chuck’s hand onto the floor. 

“ _ Chuck.” _ Trent moaned as his legs shook and his body relaxed on the table. Chuck held him up by his hips and continued to slam into him, letting his head fall back and eyes squeeze shut. 

“Trent.  _ Baby.”  _ Chuck groaned as he thrust into Trent one last time, releasing deep inside him. He caught himself on the table with a hand on either side of Trent and slid himself out, panting heavily. He rubbed soothingly along Trent’s spine causing him to hum appreciatively. 

“C’mon.” Chuck slipped the condom off and tossed it in the general direction of the garbage before pulling Trent up and turning him around, hugging his waist. Trent wrapped his arms around Chuck’s shoulders and leaned his weight into him. 

“M’sorry.” Trent mumbled into Chuck’s shoulder before lifting his head to meet his eyes. 

“I know, it’s okay baby, you’re just so sweet but I don’t like to share you.” Chuck pressed his lips to Trent’s forehead lovingly. 

“I don’t wanna be anyone’s but yours.” Trent captured Chuck’s lips again, kissing lazily when they heard a knock on the door. Chuck growled and took his time separating from Trent. He finally pulled away and searched the floor for his shorts and passed Trent his, pulling them on without underwear. Once they were both not completely naked Chuck yanked the door open revealing Brandon with Orange in tow, holding onto Brandon’s hand. Brandon flushed at the state of both men and the room, confirming the sounds he heard from outside as being related to a particular  _ activity _ .

“Uh–um, Orange couldn’t remember how to get back here so, I uh brought him back…” Brandon explained, eyes darting back and forth between Chuck, Trent, the wall, not sure what to look at. Chuck smiled widely and wrapped his arm possessively around Trent’s waist. 

“Thanks Brandon, Orange what do you say?” Chuck looked past Brandon’s shoulder where Orange was standing, still holding Brandon’s hand. 

“Thanks Cameron.” Orange stepped into the room and waved a lazy hand. 

“His name is Brandon.” Orange wasn’t really listening as he walked into the room and took a seat. Chuck turned his attention back to Brandon, smile returning to his face as he leaned down by Trent’s ear. 

“Why don’t you kiss him thanks, baby?” Trent looked up to see Chuck’s cheeky grin. 

“You want me too?” Trent made sure. Brandon was awkwardly shifting in place, not totally sure what to do. Chuck nodded and released his hold on Trent’s waist as he stepped forward, grabbing Brandon’s shoulder and pressing his lips to Brandon’s. 

“Thank you, Brandon.” He said and stepped back into Chuck’s chest. 

Brandon simply nodded, not sure if he could even form a sentence at the moment. He quickly walked away, face still red as Chuck watched him leave with a big grin. 

“He has a pretty blush.” Chuck mentioned and Trent looked up at him again. 

“Am I allowed to agree with that?” He asked as they stepped back into the room and closed the door. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty.” Chuck pulled Trent onto his lap as he sat down in the chair next to Orange. Trent relaxed against Chuck’s chest, promising himself he wouldn’t make Chuck jealous again. At least not  _ too  _ jealous. 

“Is that come on the floor?” Orange asked, facing the general direction of the table they fucked at. 

“Yup.” Chuck answered, tucking his head on Trent’s shoulder.

“Cool.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i just imagine orange staring at brandon in silence the whole time  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
